


That's What Friends Are For

by unfortunateluck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggression, Blow Jobs, Eyes, Favorite, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunateluck/pseuds/unfortunateluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry catches Zayn in a...compromising position on the tour bus and he decides to help him out. Zayn returns the favor.<br/>After all, what are friends for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Are For

“You going camping, mate?” Zayn’s focus is broken by Harry’s low voice filled with mischief.

   Zayn glances down at his sweatpants where sure enough, his hard-on is raising the fabric into a tent shape. And leaving little to the imagination.

“Perrie sent me some, uh, pictures,” Zayn replies automatically, clearing his throat.

“What a good girlfriend she is."

 He's got an eyebrow raised in thorough amusement for catching Zayn in such a compromising position.

“Guess I should sort this out before the show, don’t need thousands of girls tweeting a picture of that,” Zayn (uncomfortably) climbs out of his bunk and begins to walk to the bathroom.

“I could help you with that,” Harry grabs Zayn’s shoulder and chills reverberate down his spine.

  Fine. All right, truth was Zayn was seriously attracted to Harry. Honestly, who really wasn't? It was evident on stage, what with the candy thong, close whispers, "accidental" mouth kissing and ear licking, ass grabbing…but that was all. There was nothing more to it. Zayn didn’t want to exactly be with him (Zayn considered himself basically 97% straight), he was really happy with Perrie, but that doesn’t mean he’d never considered...well, the things Harry could do with those hands…those lips.

 “I mean, the show is soon and I heard,” Harry’s less cocky now, his cheeks are flushed and his voice is soft. “Actually I know it’s much easier and faster to get off from…other people.”

“Right,” Zayn agrees, masking his excitement because _wow what luck that he and Harry were the only two who slept on the bus that night and wow what luck the other lads were in the arena already_. “Just helping a friend out.”

“C’mere then,” Harry is more confident now that he knows Zayn wants it. Harry’s always thought Zayn was attractive (have you seen him?) and he’d always made it a tad obvious. He didn’t particularly have feelings for Zayn in that way, but he couldn’t deny the intense urge he’d always had to want do to things to him. Those sculpted cheekbones, long eyelashes, pure toffee skin tagged with dark ink.

“You know, I can get you off, too, you know,” Zayn’s uncomfortably hard at this point as he shrugs off his Henley tee. 

 “Oh, can you?” Harry has a devilish grin and he tugs down Zayn’s sweatpants.

 “You know I could, easy,” Zayn smirks back and shit, Harry slides off his shirt _(wouldn’t want to get it dirty, he says, I have to wear it on stage)_ and Zayn is biting his lip so hard he might draw blood. “But me first.”

 Harry raises an eyebrow and kneels in front of Zayn who’s only sporting a thin pair of boxers at this point. They’d all seen each other naked dozens of times but never like this. Without another word, Harry’s got the waistband of Zayn’s boxers clenched between his teeth _(where did he learn that?)_ and he’s tugging them down Zayn’s slim legs.

 “Fuck, just hurry it up, Harry,” Zayn whines, seeing Harry use his teeth _(and having his lips so close to where Zayn needed them most wasn’t fucking helping)_.

 “Impatient,” Harry tsks, locking his bright green eyes on Zayn’s hazel ones. “Hands or lips.”

“Both,” Zayn answers without second thought and he feels his cheeks flush. Damn it.

 Harry doesn’t say another word, his soft pink tongue is licking stripes up the underside of Zayn’s shaft and _wow does this feel good_. Zayn’s gripping handfuls of Harry’s thick curly hair tight in his palms and Harry’s just barely begun but Zayn can feel himself slipping.

 “Tell me how you want it,” Harry smirks as he pulls away and Zayn groans from the loss of contact. “Since I’m a friend helping a friend I want to be the best I can.”

 “Fucking hell, I just want you on me,” Zayn growls angrily, frustrated. But then with his eyes still locked on Zayn to gauge his reaction, Harry’s pink lips are back on Zayn's cock, his tongue swirling around the tip. And _wow_ , Zayn is about to lost it which is pathetic because he can usually last much longer than this and he hasn’t even had Harry’s hands yet.

 “Fuck, you done this before?” Zayn manages, tugging on Harry’s curls as Harry takes more of him in his mouth. Harry hums in response, sending vibrations down the length of his shaft and coursing through his body. Zayn can’t help himself—he subconsciously starts thrusting into Harry’s soft pink lips, fucking the younger boy’s mouth but Harry, _damn it_ Harry must’ve done this before, doesn’t even gag or flinch.

  He keeps his gaze locked on Zayn as he deep throats him and _damn it no girl has ever had his cock so far in their mouth like this before and fuck_ , Harry’s large hands are still on Zayn’s hips and they’re going to waste.

 “I’m almost there, _fuck_ , Harry,” Zayn groans, watching Harry hollow out his cheeks as he takes more and then less of Zayn, in and out.

 “Haven’t used my hands yet,” Harry’s lips pull off with a naughty sounding pop and Zayn's shaft is glistening with spit. _Harry's_.

    He lets out an angry moan because he was _so damn close_ but Harry’s grinning and _okay_ , Zayn’s kind of actually really excited to see what Harry’s hands can do. Those big, big hands.

  Without hesitation, Harry grips Zayn’s already wet cock with his palm, pumping fast and twisting his wrist a little bit when he hits the base. To make matters worse, his other hand is palming at his balls and _wow_ Zayn finally gets why girls always talk about his hands because _damn it he doesn’t think he could ever do this himself_.

  Without warning, Harry’s lips are back on Zayn’s cock, his tongue hungrily licking the tip. Zayn notices the largely growing bulge through Harry’s too-tight jeans and he’s totally gone. Zayn comes harder than he has In a long time, sending white spurts into Harry’s mouth and  to his surprise and absolute pleasure, Harry swallows _every drop_. He’s _totally_ done this before, Zayn confirms.

  Harry climbs off of the plush carpet of the tour bus and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Casual. His lips are puffy and red and Zayn thinks he’d totally be hard again if it were even possible at this point but it’s too soon.

  “My turn,” Harry smirks, smug, as he lies on the tour bus couch, arms crossed behind his head.

  “Bastard,” Zayn, after quite a bit of struggle because _Jesus Christ those jeans are so tight_ , manages to tug off Harry’s skinnies and boxers all at once. He’s never seen Harry this hard and okay he’s actually wanted to give this boy a blow job so this is kind of exciting for him. Actually it's _really_ exciting.

  “Well, you gonna look or you gonna do something about that, pretty boy?” Harry gets smug when he knows people want him and he can tell that _damn it, Zayn wants him and wow Harry really wants Zayn to do something because Zayn is gorgeous and Harry wants to come on those long dark eyelashes but he probably shouldn’t_. Friends tend _not_ to come on each other's faces...right?

  “I’m not that good at these,” Zayn mumbles and before Harry can reply, his palms are gripping Harry’s ass and he’s on top of Harry, kneeling between Harry’s toned thighs and the younger boy lets out a tiny mewl of surprise. Zayn’s lips are on Harry’s throbbing cock and he swirls the pre-come around with this tongue.

  Harry grabs a fistful of Zayn’s once-neatly-gelled hair as Zayn gently slides his teeth on Harry’s shaft. Zayn's a lying bastard because _damn it he is good at this_ , Harry thinks. Harry moans a low, filthy sounding moan and Zayn really doesn’t want to give himself another hard-on because fuck that’d be painful and _is_ that even possible? He wants to get this done quick, which doesn’t seem hard judging by Harry's loud reactions and heavy breathing.

  “Faster,” Harry manages, his eyes glued to where he can see eyelashes and cheekbones, hollowed out, sucking him off and _fuck it’s just like he dreamed of_. Zayn pumps the part of Harry’s shaft that he can’t fit in his mouth and sucks harder, Harry’s so close to the edge.

  “Can I,” Harry begins in a strained voice, suddenly uncertain instead of cocky. “Can I come on your… _oh_...nevermind.”

  Zayn slides his lips off and raises an eyebrow. “Go on, Harry. Come on my _what_? There’s no shame. You just got me off, for fuck’s sake."

   Harry curses at the loss of friction but lets out a shaky sigh. “ _Eyelashes_. I want to come on your eyelashes.”

  Zayn has a wide cheshire grin because he’s actually been asked that before and he’s entirely flattered _especially when it’s Harry who wants to do so_. Without warning, Zayn is pumping Harry’s cock faster, up and down, up and down and with a loud moan that nearly makes Zayn want to die _because damn it was that hot_ , Harry’s coming, sending warm spurts of white.

  Zayn closes his eyes and he can feel Harry’s come spill onto his eyelashes and cheekbones. Some drips on his lips and he licks it off, _purposely_ moaning with delight. Harry manages a sound that sounds like a mixture between a mewl and a gasp.

  “Should clean off a bit,” Harry clears his throat, face flushed and chest heaving fast. “Thanks, this was, uh, good,” Zayn nods, using a wad of tissues to wipe the come _(that he can’t reach with his tongue)_ off of his face.

  “Really good,” Harry replies, heading to the back of the bus for a quick shower _because shit, the boys have ten minutes until they need to be in the arena_.

“You’re a good friend.”

“You too.”

“Let me know if you need my, uh, help again.”

“Same to you, pal. Anytime. It's what friends are for."


End file.
